


Peter, Jessica, and the Clone Saga - an MCU Adaptation

by Fanat1c



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man: Far From Home 2019
Genre: Other, Please give it a shot, This is my attempt to fix an old fix I started this year, it may or may not be considered good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanat1c/pseuds/Fanat1c
Summary: Set just after the events of Spider-Man: Far From Home, Peter Parker Awakens in the Lab of an organization known as JAKAL. After escaping Peter is thrown into the confusing world of cloning as an ever growing conspiracy begins to take form. Who is the leader of JAKAL?, what is the organization’s relationship with his parents?, and Who truly is a clone and Who is real? Armed with his web shooters and a female clone of himself Peter will navigate through a world ending crisis and will maybe prove to himself he is an Avenger. The only thing is Will he be willing to step up or not. Also the family stuff, that’s also a tiny bit important.





	1. Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have notes for this chapter, so enjoy!

Chapter One

Peter awoke with a splitting headache, he didn’t know where he was only that he was strapped to a metal gurney inside of a glass tank.  
Peter racked his brain recalling he had been on patrol when he was attacked from behind by men in Jackal masks.

“Great” Peter thought “ I go on patrol to clear my head after Mr. Stark’s death and already I’m thrown into possibly an Avengers level incident.”

That was when the man in the room with him noticed he was awake. Well Man was a loose term, it was more a robotic endoskeleton, almost like the Iron Man Armors except with a monitor embedded in its chest.

“Ah subject three has finally awakened, hello… Can you speak?” Asked the Robot Man.

“Yes” Peter croaked out, his voice sounding cracked and weak. “Where am I?” he asked the Robot man.

“You are among allies the Robot man responded”. “But who specifically?” Peter responded.

“Once we were called HYDRA, then we were a division of SHEILD, now we have a new leader and new name: JAKAL. 

With fear growing Peter asked the Robot man who he was. “I am Doctor Arnim Zola, and it was I who saved you.” replied the man. 

Peter’s eyes went wide as he cut off the Doctor, “Arnim Zola! Captain America told me all I need to know about you and you’re not my ally!” Yelled Peter as he began to struggle at the restraints. 

“Subject three is very hostile, full mind wipe recommend” Zola said to his notes.

“Mind wipe?” Peter thought “I need to get out of here!”. With that Peter began to formulate a plan to escape, noticing the iron spider’s web shooters on the table.

The plan was simple: knock over his container, escape through the broken glass, grab his web shooters and get back home to phone the Avengers. 

Yet right before he could put his plan into action there was a massive impact noise and the transport they were in was knocked on its side.

Seizing the opening once his pod was knocked over he broke his restraints, grabbed the web shooters and jumped out the nearby window.

Flipping to the roof of the Transport Peter took in his surroundings, noticing he was not far from Aunt May’s apartment, he then jumped off the transport and began to swing towards May’s.

As he was swinging he realized his body felt kind of off but didn’t think too much of it as he was still surging with adrenaline from the escape. “When I get to a safe point I need to access how hurt I am” he thought to himself.

Finally an exhausted Peter arrived outside May’s door. 

Not having his keys or phone he knocked loudly on May’s door until she opened the door.

“Hello there what can I do for you” said May in a confused tone. “May?” Peter asked “May it’s me”. “Yes it’s you. Who are you?” Replied May. “What? It’s me Pete-“ 

Peter tries to reply only to be cut off by a half asleep OTHER PETER who asked “May? Who’s the girl?” “What do you mean Girl?” Peter replied with a very confused voice. 

Suddenly something began to click as Peter reach behind himself and felt his hair. “This is getting too weird.” he said only to hear his own voice had a higher pitch than usual still. 

Before Peter could do anything else Peter began to collapse from exhaustion.

“I’m going out.” Peter said as they collapsed on the floor of the apartment May and their doppelgänger being that last image they saw before passing out.


	2. Utter Confusion

Chapter 2

Peter awoke with his head throbbing and confused as all heck, images of the previous night looming ominously in the back of his mind. 

After opening his eyes he saw that he was in his bed, relief flooding over him as he assumed the events that transpired were simply a nightmare from the, at that time, Unhealed emotional trauma. 

Standing up Peter walked to the bathroom, flipping on the lights immediately in second nature. But when Peter looked into the mirror his expression froze and the panic from last night returned.

“Wha-” Peter started to say, before recognizing the voice that came out of his mouth was not his own. Similar, yes, but not his own. 

Examining the form in the mirror, it had the appearance of a young girl around his age with dark brown hair and facial features that were all too familiar yet different all the same. 

He moved his hand, the girl moved hers the same way. He waved his hand in front of his face and then snapped, the girl copied it instantly. 

“Okay” Peter said “it’s not some optical trick or altered mirror”. As the the last words filtered out of his mouth Peter immediately had one surefire test to prove that he wasn’t the girl in the mirror.

He moved his hand down below the belt and immediately felt his, or rather her, face go red. “Aw Man” Peter Whined “ It’s gone!”. 

Now visibly worried Peter Yelled out to Aunt May. It wasn’t a minute later before her aunt’s familiar shape came walking around the corner. “May, thank god!” Peter said pulling May into a crushing hug, a hug which May didn’t return.

Confused Peter stepped back and looked a May, who’s eyes teemed with unfamiliarity. “May… you know who I am, right?” Peter cautiously asked her aunt.

“No I’m afraid not honey.” May bluntly replied. “You gotta be kidding me” Peter sighed. As Peter started to explain herself the Other, male, Peter entered the apartment.

“Oh, you’re awake” said the other Peter. “Yeah what’s it to you” Peter spat back as she went on the defensive. 

Peter didn’t exactly know who this person was but he was but she didn’t trust him or any kind of ulterior motive he might have.

Bewildered, the other Peter responded “Woah, take it easy I don’t mean you harm I just have a few questions.” “Ask away, but when you’re done I’ve got some of my own” Peter said.

“That’s only fair” the other Peter concurred “now, can I ask who you are and how you know May?.” 

Peter took time to think over her answer, she finally responded with “I am Peter Parker, and I know May because I’ve lived with her since Dad, Richard Parker, and Mom, Mary Drew Parker, died.”

The other Peter sat motionless with a shocked look on his face, staring at Peter rapidly attempting to figure out what to say back. “Well you can’t be Peter Parker for two reasons, one because I am Peter Parker and two, how do I put this, you aren’t exactly the correct gender”

“yeah it’s a real mindfrick for me too”. The two Parkers then stood there, The female one glaring at the male one.

“Maybe I can help out” Said a new person entering May’s apartment. “Who are you” the Peters asked In sync. 

“My name is Doctor Miles Warren, I’m an old friend of May’s” Said the man. Miles proceeded to open his bag and pull out a device with two blood collection diodes connected to a centrifuge. 

“Please walk up to the machine and allow it to take a blood sample for me too process. With a little hesitation the two Parkers walked up and placed a finger to a diode. 

Once the sample was taken Miles walked up to the machine and began to analyze the blood samples. After three painfully long hours Dr. Warren finished working at the machine. 

“No, wait, this shouldn’t be possible” he said. “What is it?” Said Peter.

“It’s just, I haven’t seen readings like this in 11 years.” “Well what does that mean!” The other Peter urgently said.

“Well if these readings are correct…” the Doctor said as he turned to face Peter. “She is a clone of you.”


	3. Revelations Part 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to state before this chapter that it is a shorter one and I’m not really proud of it. I’ve been preoccupied with packing for vacation and haven’t had time to finish it so I’m splitting the story for this one into two chapters.

“She is a clone of you” Dr. Warren had said to the real Peter Parker. 

Her thoughts sporadic Peter attempted to process the information she had just learned. “I— I’m a clone?” Was all she managed to stutter out.

“I’m afraid so” Said Dr. Warren “from these readings here you are genetically the exact same except for your chromosomes.”

“How is this even possible” said the other Peter “cloning is largely theoretical and barely in a testing phase, so how is there a female copy of me standing right here!”

“Copy” Peter thought was that all she really was?

Without noticing the disturbed and conflicted female Peter Miles continued “I haven’t seen technology this advanced since 2017”

“What do you mean, this technology has existed and been used before?” Said the other Peter

“Yes” explained Miles “Back in 2017 I was leading a Stark industries team working on cloning and it’s practical applications, but after Stark and Steve Rogers fell out I was fired. Afterwards I was approached by an old colleague, Quinton Beck; who had been fired the year prior, approached me with a job offer. He would help me get what I needed to finish a protoclone of him to use in his illusions and I could continue my research.”

“What happened next” asked Peter who became suddenly invested after hearing about Beck’s involvement.

“What happened next was Beck turned to dust in the Decimation, or Blip as people seem to call it. With Beck gone I continued my work well into early 2023 where I finally was ready to test my device. That was when Beck returned, angrily. He was furious that I had squandered the money he game me in perfecting complete body and mind cloning without making his Protoclone for his grand scheme.” Miles explained “Later that day while testing the machine, I heard someone outside of the pod; next thing I knew I was waking up with a killer headache and my machine had been stolen. At first I assumed it was Beck, but then I saw the news reports of Mysterio fighting elemental monsters in Europe.”

“This is important because!” Peter said.

“Because my tests on animal and flora cells had a certain tell of being too perfect of a copy, something I see in your samples” he said to Peter “put simply, this sample is a dead ringer for my technology.”

That was it, all of the cards were laid out on the table in front of her and all of them indicated that Peter, in her current state, was merely a copy of the real Peter Parker and not truly a real person

“I’m sorry, I need some alone time to process this” Peter said to the three others in the room before walking to the real Peter’s room.

It didn’t take long for her to put on the pair of web shooters she brought with her and move to the window to open it. Before leaving she took one last glance at The room she remembers so vividly yet through eyes that aren’t her own. She then noticed the EDITH glasses sitting on the nightstand.

With a moments hesitation Peter picked up the glasses and put them on. “Welcome back Peter Parker, how may I be of assistance” said EDITH. 

Peter happy that the A.I. Still recognises her asks “is there anywhere Mr. Stark designed for me in case I need a safe house?” “There is one” replied EDITH marking a location by the docks on the glasses HUD. “Great” Said Peter jumping out the window and beginning to swing off.

About an hour later Peter finally arrived at a moderately sized storage facility marked with the Stark Industries logo on the side. 

Walking up to the door she was confronted with a scanner which played a message saying “please scan palm print for validation.”

Peter places her hand on the scanner which proceeds to turn green and chime “Welcome Mr. Parker”

Slightly cringing at the scanner for mistaking her for the real Peter, she walked inside closing and sealing the door behind her. 

The moment she stepped indoors another scanner began to scan her full body. “Interesting” Said a female synthesized voice “well boss scans indicate that the person here is Peter Parker, but only a 98% match” the voice finished sounding as if it were talking to another person. 

The voice then addressed Peter “hello there I am FRIDAY, Stark Industries personal A.I. assistant, welcome Peter Parker.” “What is this place” asked Peter

“This is the Spider-Workshop, a base of operations designed for you by Mr. Stark.” Replied FRIDAY “You are free to explore but first you need to activate primary systems”

“How do I do that?” Peter Responded. “First you’ll need to main generator and activate it, that should initialize the Main systems and A.I. Data core” said FRIDAY “I’ve just taken the liberty to upload the location to the EDITH glasses display system.”

“Alright then” Said Peter “Lets do this”

——2 hours later——

An exhausted Peter Pulled herself up the ladder from the lower levels of the facility stopping just before the hatch after hearing FRIDAY talking to someone

“So what, the Kid got the base back online and reactivated my holographic projections.” Said the new voice. “Might I reminded you that the quote unquote kid is only a 98% match to Peter Parker”. Replied FRIDAY.

That truth of the last comment really stung, she wasn’t real; just an imperfect copy.

“You need to get your scanners checked FRIDAY, it’s not possible to get a 98% match if you have Pete’s DNA on file” Said the voice.

“Now is the time to get some answers” Peter thought to herself before climbing out of the hatch. Only the situation above was nothing like she had imagined. Before her stood a holographic man who looked very familiar.

The hologram must of heard her because he turned to face her. “Oh my god” Peter said aloud as the hologram gave her the first familiar, albeit confused, look since she woke up on the HYDRA truck. 

“Kid?” Said the hologram. “Mr Stark!” Responded Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t write about the clone soon to be called Jessica reactivating power to the base but again I haven’t had much free time and I plan on redoing this chapter once I’m finished with a few more chapters.


	4. Revelations part 2/2

“FRIDAY who is this?” Asked the hologram Tony Stark “and where is the Kid?”

“Mr. Stark that’s what I was trying to explain, that is Peter Parker or at least a 98% genetic match” explained FRIDAY.

“But that doesn’t make any sense unless… oh no, Kid?” Said Tony. Tears welling up in her eyes Peter could only muster “Mr. Stark?” While nodding her head.

“Oh man, Kid, please say that you didn’t go weird with grief and get one of those proceedures” started Tony.

This snapped Peter out of her trance because she immediately shot back “What no! I don’t even want to think about that”. “Well then it seems we have a lot to catch up on” responded Tony.

Time flew by as Peter regaled stories of Tony’s funeral, meeting Morgan, returning to patrolling as Spider-Man, and the Trip to Europe and fighting Mysterio. 

“So Beck really did attempt to follow through on his threats, too bad it got him killed; he was bright and I never trademarked the tech so he would’ve had a chance to be a sole benefactor of it.” Said Tony “but you’ve explained everything up to a week ago, what happened?”

“Well when I returned Beck had given a video to a news station called the Daily Bugel.net revealing my Identity and framing be for Killing Beck” responded Peter “Luckily Fury went on damage control and was able to cover up the identity reveal and framed murder.”

“So you’re in the clear?” Asked Tony. “Well not exactly, New York doesn’t know who they can trust anymore and even though the Bugel publicly apologized to Peter Parker and even offered me a job when I turn eighteen, Jamison won’t drop the Spider-Man is a menace campaign.” Peter finished

“Well everything seems stable right now for the most part, but you still haven’t explained your current… situation” said Tony gesturing to Peter. “I was dreading this conversation, especially with you” Peter said with a sigh.

“Pete, trust me when I say I can handle anything, I remember dying in a play that saved everyone. So hit me with it” Said Tony with a reassuring smile. 

With a deep breath Peter began “I am not Peter Parker, not now nor ever. I remember every experience he went through: Waking up May’s one night and being told Mom and Dad weren’t coming home, Training under you to one day lead the Avengers, going to space, your funeral, even the Loss of Uncle Ben; something so suppressed I don’t even think he even remembers. I’m a clone, a cheap copy at best and I’m not even the right gender.” As Peter finished she dropped to her knees crying.

“Wow that was a lot.” Said Tony “but maybe I can help.” “How?” Peter asked through tears. “If I patch into his comms system I can get him here and you two can make peace with each other and maybe even work together to get to the bottom of this.”

Cheering up Peter Agreed to the plan and began to think about the case. “Dr. Warren said that the tech was stolen after the snap was reverse, if we use EDITH to roll back footage in the lab to the moment it was taken we could potentially find who stole it.” Thought Peter “also I need a better name, there can’t be two Peter Parker’s with spider powers.”

The her train of thought was interrupted by Tony yelling “Kid you’re gonna want to see this”. Peter ran over to the monitor where Tony was listening to the comms on the Spider-Suit. “Peter… Peter can you hear me!” She heard Ned scream through the system. “Ned what happened” responded Happy who was also on the system. “Mr. Happy I don’t know, one minute Peter was fighting regular thugs the next he’s gone silent and his tracker disabled.”

Peter Began to hyperventilate; wait Peter was down, her original is down. “Mr. Stark this is bad, I have to get out there but I don’t have a suit. I need your help.”

“Kid don’t fret” Said Tony before pointing out to a fabricator sitting in the back of the room “I have a design stored in there in case of an emergency.”

“Thanks” Said Peter as she ran to the fabricator letting it scan in her measurements and then placing the EDITH glasses and the Iron Spider web shooters into the machine to be incorporated before selecting the Scarlet Spider MK3 design and letting the machine run.

One the machine was finished Peter pulled on the maroon suit then lifted the imbedded mask to her face allowing her hair to flow free. “How do I look?” Asked Peter. “Like you’re finally comfortable with yourself” Replied Tony. 

Peter went to leave the facility through the skylight before deciding to let Tony in on something she had decided while the suit was being made. “One last thing Mr. Stark, call me Jessica!” “Jessica, good name Kid! Now get out there and save some lives!” Tony Responded.

With that Jess flipped out the window and began to swing away a little more comfortable with herself for the time being, because right now she at least had one other friend and he was counting on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know the hologram Tony Stark is a little weird to include in this, but like in the comics he isn’t going to be a main character or stick around for a while.


End file.
